Within Your Cold Heart
by Enelya Telemar
Summary: Rosalie's been horrible to Bella since day one. But what happens to change all that? My take on the phone call between Bella and Rosalie during Breaking Dawn. RPOV. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, from the Twilight series are the property of their respective owners, mainly Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Within Your Cold Heart

I was glad of today. I was glad that all my 'family' was out of the house, off on a hunting trip. As much as I loved each and every one of them, I needed my own space, my time to think.

I know many of them saw me as vain and self-centred, and I'm not going to lie, most of the time I am. I have a body and looks that I'm very proud of, and why shouldn't I be? But that's all they tended to see, with the exception of my Emmett and Carlisle and Esme, they didn't even try to see another side of me.

I knew that I hadn't helped myself, especially with the Bella situation. I truly did feel ashamed of the way I had first treated her, but I was scared. As vampires we had power over humans, but suddenly this human had power over us, she knew our secret and had ways to destroy our family. Knowing Bella better now I am ashamed that I thought these things about her.

However, the main source of my dislike of Bella, if I was totally honest with myself, was because I envied her. That's right; I, beautiful and immortal Rosalie Hale, envied plain, human Bella. Entirely for that fact alone, she was human. More importantly she could have children, and she was willing to throw all that away to become immortal like us.

Don't get me wrong, I am happy with my life. I love my 'family' and Emmett is my one true love, my soul mate. The downside though is that I can never have the one true thing that I crave more than my life itself, a child. And Bella could.

Deep down I knew that it was her decision and I knew that it was the right decision for her, but that didn't stop my resentment for her. I resolved there and then to be nicer to Bella from then on.

I was broken out of my musings by the buzzing of my phone. I bent down to pick it up, looking as to who it may be, the display telling me that it was Edward. That was strange, he should have still be on his honeymoon with Bella, what did he want me for?

"Hello?" I spoke, answering the phone in confusion.

"Rosalie?" Bella's small voice whispered on the other end of my phone. Bella? What was is she ringing me for?

"Rosalie, I need your help. You're the only one I can ask"

She sounded pretty desperate but I still had no clue what she was trying to get me to help her with.

"What's wrong?" concern seeping into my voice against my will.

"I'm... I'm pregnant" she whispered.

I felt like I had been kicked in the gut. The one thing I wanted the most in this world, and perfect human Bella got it. Well, I didn't care what she needed my help with, there was no way I would help her now I thought, my stomach churning with anger.

Her next words, however, made me recoil in shock.

"Edward and Carlisle want to get rid of it. They want me to get rid of my baby" she was sobbing now, clearly distressed by Edward and Carlisle's lack of feeling. "But I cant... I won't, and I need your help"

"What do you need?" I found myself asking, unable to stop the words coming out of my mouth. My anger subsided when I realised that Edward want to abort the miracle. As I thought about it more I realised that this was truly magical, and if it couldn't happen to me, at least I could be part of it. Aunt Rosalie. It had a certain ring to it.

Bella was talking fast now; I guessed she didn't have much time until Edward came back to her. "I need you to promise that you will protect this baby, no matter the cost. I need you to keep them away from me until they accept that I am not going to get rid of him. And... Rosalie?"

"Yes Bella?" I replied.

"I need you to promise that no matter what happens to me.... no matter what this baby may do to my body, you will not let them take him away from him"

"I promise you Bella, I will not let them touch you. When you get to the airport, come straight to me. We'll figure this out"

As Bella hung up I resolved myself to help her, as much as I knew it would hurt Edward. Unlike most people would think, I was not doing this to hurt Edward. I was doing it because of the desperation in Bella's voice and the knowledge that if I was in the same position I would want the exact same thing.

I vaguely heard the others returning and rushing to get things together. Emmett suddenly appeared at my side, taking my hands in his.

"Rose love, we are going to have to go to the airport... there's been a problem with Bella and Edward, we need to go and meet them" there was some sense of anticipation in his eyes, and I knew straight away he was fearing telling me the news I already knew, and my heart filled with love for my caring husband. In the pretence of not knowing what was going on I casually asked him what the big emergency was.

"Well... Bella's pregnant"

He watched me carefully, trying to figure out how I was going to react. I immediately shut off, I didn't say a word to him, mainly because I knew I would tell him my plan if I spoke, and I couldn't jeopardise it. I stood gracefully, and pulled his hand, leading us downstairs. Emmett continued to stare at me for the whole journey and I could tell he was worried about me.

We were at the airport in no time, but standing there, waiting was slowly driving me insane. Carlisle had his resolve face in place, his mask for whenever he had to do something that he did not want to but felt he had to. Esme was her typical mothering self, worrying about both Edward and Bella. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were staring at me, trying to work out my mood. Trying to keep up the charade I projected feelings of strong hatred, knowing they would take it as hatred towards Bella. It hurt that they would think of me as so fickle, but I had not helped matters in the past and knew I deserved it.

My eyes shot to Carlisle and then out into the crowds, as Carlisle's back straightened, and then I saw them. Bella's stomach did indeed look bigger, not noticeable to a human but to us it was as clear as day. She caught my eye, and I hated myself for what I was about to put my family through, but they would thank me in the end.

Edward and the rest of the family looked on in shock as Bella broke away from Edward and ran into my open arms. She buried her face into my chest and I murmured reassurance into her hair.

"NO!"

Edwards's voice shattered my ear drums, whilst Carlisle subtly distracted him so that he would keep his voice down. I gently moved Bella so that she was behind me, so that I could defend her if necessary.

"Rosalie, give her back to me, NOW" Edward spat out through gritted teeth. Emmett was looking at me with various emotions running across his face, mainly shock and resignation. I hated that I could cause him to be upset with me but this was bigger than me and him.

"No Edward, it's what Bella wants" my voice steely and calm, although I was far from feeling it.

Edwards face turned to desperation then as he shifted, falling back into his attacking stance. I was not scared of him hurting me, as I had told Bella, I would do anything to protect her and the baby. I needn't have worried. Esme came to stand at the side of me, her arms around both Bella and me. She shot Edward a glance that told him she was sorry, and that she hoped he would forgive her, but she would not allow him to hurt us.

I felt better knowing we had the support of Esme, as Carlisle would never go against her, and Edward would never go against Carlisle.

"Bella, why?" Edward was pleading now, "This thing is half vampire, and it could be a monster... what if it kills you?

Bella peered round my elbow, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't want to hurt you Edward but this baby is growing inside of me, and I cannot and will not get rid of it. He won't kill me, and you'll be there to save me. This baby was created from love, how can he be a monster? I think of him more of a miracle"

I admired Bella in that moment. The fact that she was willing to risk her life, her chance at being with Edward for the rest of eternity, the one thing she had wanted above all, made me appreciate how strong she really was. Edward could see it too, and as we turned to leave, Bella tight in my arms, I could tell that deep down he knew she was right.

Ok, there's my take on Rosalie's reaction to Bella's call. I hope I've done her justice.

**Please Review**


End file.
